The Difference
by Mystee
Summary: After the 3rd Great Ninja War Kakashi and Itachi find themselves in love with the Fourth's daughter Minato Uzumaki Jr.? Best friends to lovers, who will she choose?


**The Difference**

She was laying on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling in the water as she stared off into the sky soaking up the sun. She came here often to get away from her real life, the one she had yet to fully except as hers. She never wanted to be the vessel of the seven tailed beast but the Elders were limited to choices.. it was unanamace at the 5 Kage Summit, I was to be the new vessel of the beast. Thanks to the Third Great Ninja War a lot of us ninja had died. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"Hey there!" a familiar voice said a few steps away from her.

Startled that someone had gotten this close to her she flinched trying not to show her surprise. She covered it by sitting up to look at the face that was now blocking the warm sun.

"You know with skin like yours you could burn laying out here like that." He teased sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hey Itachi. What's up?" She asked smiling at her best friends face.

"I stopped by your house but your mother said you weren't home and to try your father… Did you know at this precise angle your father can see you laying here daily?" He said teasing again.

"Haha really? I would of never know." She turned to look for the Hokage building. Once found she smiled and waved hopping her father could see her. She turned back to Itachi who shared a laugh with her.

Once the laughter stopped Itachi's facial expression got serious. "They are now allowing visitor's Minato, you should go see him. He has been asking for you ever since he woke up." His gaze was somewhat sincere and scary at the same time, but he was right I have to go.

"Ok… I'll go" She said as she pulled her feet out of the water and slipped on her sandals. She needed to see him, but she was afraid. Itachi grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked into his eyes… the eyes that had that mysterious way of making her heart race. She secretly loved Itachi, but she could never bring herself to say it to him at a time like this…

They walked in silence to the hospital. The chatter of the villager's and the clinks of the tools were the only noises heard. Minito looked up at the mountain side images and saw the face of her father, the Fourth was finally taking shape, then let out a sigh.

"Minato, are you ok?" Itachi asked truly concerned.

"Yeah, it's just…. What do you think he want's with me Itachi… I mean I couldn't even save_"

Itachi grabbed Minato's shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Don't you EVER blame her death on yourself! You did everything you could! Nothing can change that Minato! You are no different to him then you were before! If anything, to him, you are stronger for doing everything you did! It is NOT your fault!" He yelled then pulling her into a warm embrace.

_Itachi,…. Thank you. _

They continued there walk to the hospital to see him. This time with a better outcome in mind Minato was ready to see her other best friend. As they arrived to the hospital Itachi had told Minato to go on ahead, he would sign them in.

With the quick steps she hurried to his room. She placed a hand on the handle she stopped… She swallowed the fear and opened the door to see her best friend sitting up with a bandage still over his injured eye.

"Minato!" He said perking up a bit.

"Hey there Kakashi!" She said closing the door behind her. "How ya feeling? Better I hope!" She said taking a seat next to his bed.

"Yeah I guess, I'm just glad to see you healed up quick." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. Her heart started to race. The place of his hand burned like fire. Surly he could feel it to. As if he read my mind he moved his hand.

"Well you know me Kakashi, I can't stay in bed for too long. There is way too much for me to do if I ever want to out due father and become Hokage!" she said making Kakashi chuckle.

"I see the image is starting to look like Sensi now." He said looking out of his window view.

"Haha yeah." She was short of words. She didn't want to bring it up but she had to apologize to him. She took a deep breath when Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her towards him, embracing her in his arms.

_What is with all of the hugs today?_

"I forgive you." He said simply still holding her close to him.

"K-Kashi…" She tried to hold back her tears but it was too late. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and let it all out. The sadness, the anger, everything. She knew crying was never going to bring her back but she couldn't help it any longer.

_From this moment Kakashi, I promise I will never let anyone close to you die ever again! I make this my personal vow to protect the important people of your life and mine. I swear it!_

They sat like that for a moment until they heard the familiar rhythmic knock at the door. We both let go of our embrace scared Itachi saw us.

"C-come in." Kakashi said fixing his composure. Itachi walked in with a smile on his face.

"So Kakashi, you making a move on my girl huh?"

_WHAT!?_

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at Itachi confused.

"I'm kidding." He said laughing.

"Teasing as always Itachi." Minato said poking his forehead with her index and middle finger. "You only wish I was your girl."

"Ah, why you gotta be mean like that Minato." Itachi said rubbing the bare spot on his forehead that was not covered by his headband.

"Yeah Minato, I mean at the most that was a back handed compliment." Kakashi added emiditaly washing away any trace of awkward hugs.

"Ugh, not you too! Geez you boys are so helpless sometimes…but thanks." She added playing along with their jokes. They laughed and joked until the nurses walked in telling them visiting hours were over. Before Minato could leave Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her into another hug. He whispered into her ear. "See you tomorrow, Minato."

She was certain her face was as red as her hair! She patted Kakashi's arm and he let go. "Yep see you tomorrow!" She said as she walked out.

Itachi walked Minato home. Waving as he left, Minato felt the happiest she had in a long time. She hadn't laughed like that in a while either. She walked into her home. "I'm home!" she yelled while taking off her shoes.

Her mother yelled from the kitchen, "Welcome home honey! How was your day?" She asked walking out with a drying towel in her hands. "It was good, saw Kakashi in the hospital today." Minato grabbed the towel out of her mother's hands and continued her way into the kitchen to finish drying the dishes. "So how is he?" Her mother asked following to continue washing what was left of the dirty dishes. "Good, he seemed happy which made me happy. He should be back up and challenging Guy in no time!" She said making her mother laugh. "Oh! By the way, Itachi stopped by again. I think he likes you!" Her mother squealed while playfully bumping Minito with her hip. "Haha you don't say." Minito said bumping back.

"I'm home! Kushina! Junior!" Minato's father yelled out walking into their home. "Were in here!" They both yelled at the same time. "Ah, there's the two most beautiful women I have ever seen!" Junior laughed at her father's words. "I love you to dad." She said with a smile on her face. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He laughed walking over to put the dishes away.

"So how was your day, Minato?" Kushina said kissing him on the cheek. The tips of his cheeks turned pink. "It was good, got a surprise visit from Itachi, filled out more paperwork, all the wonderful good things." He poked Minato Jr.'s side making her jump. "W-What was that for!" She said hiding her ticklish sides from her father. "To get your attention. I saw you wave at me today." He said patting his daughters head. "Itachi told me you could see me. I never noticed." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, what's for dinner? I am pooped!" Minato said plopping himself down on the family couch. "Ichiraku Ramen!" Junior yelled with excitement. Kushina and Minato exchanged looks then agreed.

_**Journal Entry**_

_**Family Time at Ichiraku**_

_We went out for ramen! I love this stuff! We all had a blast walking about as a family. No worries about war thanks to father. He really is the best dad ever! _

_Well I have noticed a difference between Itachi and Kakashi….I know mom and dad love both and pick on me about them but I DO like them but my feelings are so mixed I can't think straight around either of them! UGH! I mean Itachi has been there for everything but so has Kakashi…and they both treat me so nice and both make me laugh…. But Kakashi knows just what to say every time and is ALWAYS sweet to me and Itachi….*sigh* why am I even worried about this, I need to worry about getting stronger so I can surpass father and Ol Gramps Jiraiya! I will become stronger so I can become Hokage Ya'Know!_


End file.
